


Finding Family, Found Family

by Lilstories33



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena and Bobby are Bucks parents, Brian "Otis" Zvonecek mention breifly, F/M, Mentioin of Otis from Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Summary: Buck leaves without a word, has an strange encounter in the park, roles are reversed when he finally lets go of the emotions.orBuck never understood what people meant by a home is where people you love live.A Stranger helps him realise what he needs to do.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Finding Family, Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> O K
> 
> This was rushed, most likely a mess, but I thought I'd post it, when I go back to it with a clearer mind I will most likely re-write it

“Buck! You ok man?” Eddie called, but before he could reach Buck, he was already running out the station. He didn’t see the confused look on Eddie’s face as he turned to the rest of the team, concerned about Buck.

Buck knew he needed to leave, yeah he probably was rude to leave quickly at the end of the shift without a goodbye. But, was it really worth it, he knew at the end of the day he was going to end up like Red, he knew he couldn't stop that. 

He could feel his phone vibrating, he knew he should answer it, but, was there really a point to it?

He was unsure of how long he had been running, or when he stopped and began to walk, his jeep was in the shop getting repairs done, he just wanted to go home. But in his head he was unsure of where home was, he never really understood when people said a home is where love lives, growing up he never had that, every time he got close to having a stable life, he ran, he ran and never looked back.

Walking through a park, he sat on a bench, putting his duffle bag at his feet, watching the world pass by. He thought about how easy it would be to just disappear, but then he knew Bobby and Athena would rally the troops from LA to around the world to find him. 

He thought about the offer he received from the AFD after the Tsunami when he saved a mother and child on vacation, apparently the husband/father had died in an explosion with the 126, he thought about how he turned it down, he couldn’t leave his family. 

Shaking his head and watching the sky turn a shade of pink as the sun went down, he thought about if he should keep running. 

Growing up his parents were never around, always working, or out with dates, then one day his father never came home, married another women, then his mother married another man, who left, strangers came and went, he was left to watch his own back, he didn’t have Maddie anymore, she was gone.

As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he leaned back looking to the night sky, all the stars, the full moon, a small smile came to his face, full moon brought mystery and chaos to those in the emergency departments, more calls, more unexplained rescues, a lot more births.

“You’ve been sitting here a while” a voice said beside him, blinking as he turned to face a man with dark hair. Where did he come from? surely he would have heard him“I uh..”

“You're that firefighter from the news, I’m Brian, people call me Otis, work at Chicago firehouse 51, I'm on holiday” Otis grins “Oh..Evan Buckley, people call me Buck” he said turning to face the world in front of them, glancing at his phone he saw how many texts and calls he missed. He knows he should reply but, he would just get yelled at for vanishing.

“What are you running from?”

“...losing everything” Buck found himself saying letting out a small nervous chuckle, the man beside him let out a huff “Come on man, give me more than that” he said with a cheeky grin, looking to the sky as the stars made their presence known twinkling brightly as they spoke, the young Buckley sighed “Ok, I got into a load of trouble, it's taken a while for things to return to normal, but...I met this old guy, retired firefighter, goes by Red, he...passed away in his sleep, I just… he reminded me so much of myself, I...gosh I dont know...I’m just real tired...and cold, alone, I just want to sleep”

The man laughed “judging by the way your phone is lighting up, you aren’t alone, think the moon brought me here for a reason” he smiles, before standing up to stretch “Always said full moons where the toughest days, effects can last right into the next morning” he sighs “Look, you seem to have some troubles right, well I’ll let you into something. These people are trying to contact you, they are throwing you a line, they know you are drowning. It’s your choice to grab hold or just...go out further to sea” stretching he looked at him with a grin “Sleep then, but...be on alert, it's a full moon tonight, all the crazy comes out” he hummed

\---------

“BUCK?!” Bobby called walking the streets, the whole station was looking for him, he was worried sick, the 118 was all over the city looking at places Buck normally goes to, they were scared, they didn’t want him to be alone in case he did something stupid or dangerous, they knew they had been tough on him, but they didn’t realise how broken he was, most of all Bobby didn't understand why, Buck hadn’t spoken to them, but then again they had shut him out for a while, walking a bit further into the park, his eyes widened, panic taking over as he saw the slumped form of his youngest firefighter, the young man he saw as a son, on the the bench, not moving “BUCK” he yelled running to the bench and shaking the kid awake, Bobby prayed he wasn’t late “mm...B-Bobby wh..what are you...why am I outside” Buck blinked confused. 

Bobby pulled him into a tight hug, sighing quietly, thanking the heavens he was ok, once he did a quick check over him, Bobby called his wife, letting her know she didn’t need a massive search party, that he had their kid.

“Come on” Bobby said, wrapping his jacket around Buck “We are going to get you home and warm” he said, never letting the young man go. 

“...Did you see a guy? He was talking to me” the blonde firefighter hummed looking around the dark park as he walked with his father-figure towards the main street

“Buck, you were alone when I got here”

\----------

As the next day and shift rolled on, Buck was watching the TV with the team “Ok Buck, ready to talk to us?” Bobby said as he and Athena sat with him, Bobby had admitted to Athena he thought Buck had killed himself when he was on the bench, he spent most of the night, waking up at every hour checking on their guest, to make sure he was there and he would n’t vanish by morning. 

“Yeah” Buck responded sighing “I...I’m sorry ok...I love you guys, if anything were to happen to anyone here, I’d blame myself, I heard some guys from morning shift calling me Bad Luck Buck, its stupid but when I got into that argument with you all at the shop, and Eddie called me exhausting, before all that, Ali left me because she didn’t like the fact Id always be in danger, before that Abby left, Maddie Left, My parents abandoned me” he sighs, running a hand through his hair “When...when I met Red, he told me all about his team, it reminded me of us, but then he...he told me about how they only see eachother at funerals now and no one contacts each other, then, when you and Eddie were the only ones to...tell me it wouldn’t happen, I felt like it was a lie...like, I filed a lawsuit, instead of Boskos coat being on a blank rack on the other side, you covered my name, that sprang to my mind, I knew the min-”

“Buck” Bobby says quietly pulling the younger man into a hug, Athena shook her head “oh Buckeroo, that won't happen, your not bad luck, you are Lucky Buck, or as we heard Christopher call you, Lucky Bucky" she laughed "That kid loves you" 

Buck glanced at the news on the TV, the face of the woman he spoke to appeared on screen "Him! I spoke to him last night"

"not possible" Athena says quietly "He’s been on the news all morning, he gave his life to save six firefighters, died in the early hours, it was a tragic fire, their Chief was on Last night giving a statement”

  
“Friend in Chicago says it took them a while to get the fire under control.” Eddie added “A guy i met while in the Army, he was a Marine, worked in the same house as him for a while before training to become a doctor” he sighed “He’s out in Hawaii now”    
  


Buck blinked, looking at his family standing around him. Chimney was staring at him with a worried expression, before saying he was going to call Madie  _ "they are throwing you a line, they know you are drowning. It’s your choice to grab hold or just...go out further to sea”  _ the words from last night came to his mind, full moon, did he speak to a ghost..Well it wouldn’t surprise Buck, the strangest of things happen. 

His mind drifted back to when Bobby had relapsed after the plane crash where Hen and himself had found him,  _ “Maybe ask for help” Buck had told him before seeing his father figure gasp out a help and breaking down  _ he could feel the tears building up, as he looked around, he locked eyes with Hen.

"Buck? What's wrong?" Hen asked looking at her teammate, glancing at Bobby, the scene all too familiar for the both of them, Hen saw Buck as a younger brother she never wanted, but didnt know she needed, like hell was she going to let him deal with what he was going through alone. 

Tears flowed down his cheeks, looking to everyone, swallowing the lump in his throat, looking at Bobby crouching in front of him saying something he didn't hear he whimpered out "Help"

Bobby and Hen were the first to pull him into a tight embrace, as the rest of the team followed, reassuring him that they would never leave. 

Bobby looked to Hen, sharing a conversation without words, they had been there before only, it was the Captain who was broken and not Buck.

"Buck.." Bobby said carefully looking at the young man "We aren't going anywhere, ever" he said 

Buck knew then, he found his home, found his family, he didn't need to keep strong or continue searching, he was home, he finally understood what everyone meant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story. 
> 
> Now to work on a bigger story hopefully.


End file.
